


Big Damn Hero

by Merfilly



Category: The Untouchables (1987)
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar reflects over his part in Ness's mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Damn Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Oscar didn't want to be a Big Damn Hero, no matter how wrapped up in Ness's mission he got. He'd leave the heroics to Stone, even as Malone stood three steps under God on the larger than life spectrum. And Ness...

Oscar was bedazzled by how Ness was, taking Malone's advice and teaching to heart, but wrapping his plans in sheer intuitive brilliance.

No, Oscar just wanted to do his job, and be a part of the big picture. Big Damn Heroes had a tendency to get killed, after all, and Oscar wasn't certain he wanted to go that far.


End file.
